My Doxy's Curse
by starglow71
Summary: Unrelated Fey!Girl and Guy!Sam/Fey!Dean. Werewolf!John. Dean brings home a guy and wakes up to a girl. Now he has questions…surely Sam can come up some that won't confuse him any further, right? Family. Drama. Adventure. Schmoop.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof.

**Warning****: Unrelated but still is Sam and Dean. Fey!Girl and Guy!Sam/Fey!Dean. Werewolf!John. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. There will be sex later, trust me, this is just the first chapter after all…hee hee. If you don't like Wincest, don't read! I get graphic with most of my Wincest and I don't want to offend you. **

**Plot: **Dean brings home a guy and wakes up to a girl. Now he has questions…surely Sam can come up some that won't confuse him any further, right?

Xxxxxxxxx

Dean woke up and rubbed his eyes, arms reached for the guy, and found breasts. He sat up in shock. There was a familiar brunette in his bed, sleeping cuddled against him. Her face was similar to the guy's last night but not…but she did have a fantastic body though, best he'd ever seen. He was bi-sexual though, so he did find her attractive, but still…where had the man went? He had to ask.

But before he could, he heard the knob jiggle and three taps in slow progression then the door opened to reveal his father. Both stared at the woman in shock. Right then she stirred and hands went to rub her head, and she sat up running her fingers through her long mane of hair. That's when it hit her, they were staring at her and she pulled the sheet up blushing.

"I can explain…" She said. "Please let me, Hunter."

"Explain." John said sitting nearby with a gun on her.

'One, that won't do a damn thing to me. And, two, it's unnecessary. I'm still Sam Parsons, at least for this lifetime…It's complicated, please listen." Sam pleaded.

"Go on." Dean said slipping on his pants and shirt, getting his own gun.

Both look confused and upset. Sam sighed. "I'm…I was supposed to be human. But then my mom…she was a sorceress. She used magic to find a Faery garden, and stole some fruit from it. She was sick you see and barren, the fruit healed that. But cursed me. I was then born part Faery and part human, but immortal like the Faeries. Turns out it was one of Obeiron's hidden gardens and he was pissed. I lost my humanity upon birth and stayed that way. I have their powers but…I'm not considered strictly Faery in their eyes or human eyes because of it." Sam said then saw their look at his form. "This isn't a result of that…this was a curse. I was a guy and there was this woman. She was a bitch! She kept stalking me, pressuring me to sleep with her, hitting on me, and I kept turning her down. She said she'd curse me if I didn't, and I said go ahead, she couldn't kill me anyway. She said the curse wouldn't kill me. I was pretty loose with my body so why not sleep with her? She offered me power and riches and I said I already had those, fuck off. She said why not? I told her the truth, she was a controlling bitch, not evil exactly, just vindictive if she didn't get her way. Pretty selfish. So she mumbled some words and I passed out. Woke up as a girl but then switched back, found out that it wasn't the only effect of the curse. She upped my sex drive to insatiable all the time and made me a whore. But it didn't work completely. Being Faery gave me some immunity. It stopped it from making me a totally out of control whore all the time and just left me with this higher sex drive. I need it six to seven times a day to function properly. I just wanted a one night stand, honest! I was going to leave before you woke up. I didn't do anything to you, Dean! I just had sex with you as a guy but…I overslept and changed. I can't predict when I'll change, it just happens at odd times. I've tried but it seems to happen when I least expect it…usually during or after sex, sorry."

"Can it be broken?" Dean asked. Feeling bad for him, lowering his gun, John doing the same.

"Not without the witch that cast it." Sam said sadly. "So, no." He sighed and got up to dress. Then realized he had only his guy clothes and a duffel. He dug through it and found a sun dress with sandals. Went to shower as they stared in awe at him, seemingly unaware of his nudity until he winked at Dean. "So sexy, huh? My mate." He chuckled.

"Mate?" They both practically shouted and Sam turned in surprise. "Um, it was supposed to be a one-night stand but you…you didn't mean it…! You bit me!" He practically cried now. "You don't want me? Shit! What have we done?" He ran in and locked the door behind him. Dean ran up to try to get him to open it and heard the shower and crying. "Sam, how did this happen? Please, I want to keep you but you have to tell me!"

"You bit me and we…claimed each other with words…and our bodies. You said 'mine!', which activated my link and made me say, 'yours!'. If you didn't mean it, why did you say 'mine!'? How could you!" Sam sobbed through the door. "I'm screwed, so screwed…"

"No, look…just come out and explain…its okay." Dean soothed and shot his father a look. His dad looked almost as upset as he did. _"I didn't know!"_ He mouthed. John shot him a _'you're a dumbass!'_ look and mouthed, '_Mine! And you bit him…wow, you're an idiot!'._

'_Didn't mean to. Just got caught up in the moment! He's really great in bed, trust me.'_ Dean mouthed back then sighed. Sam came out soon and went to his bag without acknowledging Dean or John. He simply picked it up and went to the door. John got to him first. Dean at his heels.

"Wait, please don't go…he may be an idiot but I'm not. Talk to _me _then so I can understand at least." John said and made her sit beside him. "Tell me what happened then we'll drop you somewhere if you still want to go. You are my daughter-in-law now kind of, so please talk to me?"

"We were in the middle of sex and I was on my third orgasm, he was close to his. Then he sucked on my neck too hard and drew blood; then he bit the spot as he began to cum. I tried to back off but he held me tight, and before I could stop him, he shouted 'Mine!' which activated my mating link and the curse made me…the whore part dictated that I give into whatever my partner wanted. That part kind of stuck, a little bit of it. The 'go with whatever your lover wants, no say in it' part. 'Slave to the pleasure thing.' But mine tied itself to mating thing, too, and well, you said it and I was tied to you from that point on. That and the bite…you drew blood and sipped it. I said I was yours because of that. I liked you but that made me love you, and now I'm yours." Sam said. "Damn curse! I'm able to resist the pleasure up to a point, some but once it gets beyond kissing without the tongues, not so much. I would be forced to take whatever person wanted me for and have no say in it either…she was trying to be cruel. All are supposed to have that choice, I never had it. The curse made it that way. So when you claimed me as my mate, I had to accept you. It made me love you. No other will do for me now, just you."

Sam stood now and went to go again. "I'm sorry. I had no right to assume and having no say in it. The first one to claim me made me theirs…guess that was the whore part. I'm supposed to go with whoever wanted me, sexually and used to, too. But it also took away my right to choose my Mate, too." He looked at Dean then smiled. "Although if I'd had the choice of mates, I'd have chosen someone like you anyway. I'd have gladly been yours. You are perfect for me, Dean." She then went to go to the door then shimmered and was a guy again. The dress was way too tight now.

Sam then headed to the table area and tugged the fabric off with their help. He slipped on his jeans again and shirt. He was wider and muscled, but with a swimmer's build and taut stomach. Tanned skin and hazel eyes with full lips and high cheekbones. Gorgeous, and all man, not a drop of feminine to him now. "Yes, It changed me back…said it would." He mumbled then sighed. "Doesn't change the mate thing, still am. I should go."

"No, you're staying." John said. "Dean? Talk to your Mate! Now." He then went to the door and took Sam's bag with him. You travel with us now. Go on, talk." He gave Dean a hard look and Dean nodded, a groan escaping.

"I didn't mean this to happen. That curse fucks up everything in my life…bitch should be happy, huh?" Sam said looking down, looking like he was going to cry, and his hands entwined. "What do you want to do with me now? I guess I have no choice now but to stay with you…I always lose my choices you see. You think I'd be used to it…I just convinced myself that maybe you meant it and wanted me. For once I had lucked out and found a wonderful person to love me, not use me like usual. It's not easy being a Doxy whore…I sometimes could fight it if they didn't touch me or touch me too much, but once the pleasure kicked in, I had to agree to whatever they wanted. Even if I hated it."

"Did you hate it with me?" Dean asked worried.

"No, for once I really enjoyed myself and wanted more than one night…but knew you weren't looking for that. Was going to go, but you…you know." Sam said. "You still haven't answered my question."

"We stay together and give me time to love you, too. We spend time together and be mates. Dad approves of you and understands so that's good, too. We can handle anything, even the fact you're sometimes a girl." Dean said smiling. "I'm bi so I like girls, too."

"It's just me now, right? No others for you, too?" Sam asked concerned but with hopeful eyes on his. Pleading for him to say yes.

"Just you. And no one for you either, not even if the curse makes you say yes to them, got that?" Dean said and realized he'd just keep Sam away from others that way. Or keep him by his side so others wouldn't get a chance to push his 'whore' button. Not that he blamed him or would ever do so if it did happen; it wasn't his fault. Damn curse. "You are not a whore, nor are you to think I'll love you any less because of your curse or the way you were born. None of that was your fault and no one sees you as bad. So just…give me a chance, okay? I was an ass to you just then, I'm sorry. I wasn't aware of the curse or that it would affect you that way. Give us a chance at this mating thing, okay? I'll grow to love you, I promise you that. If I don't and you get unhappy, I'll let you go. But I'd like to try, you're worth loving and I want to be the one to do that."

"Okay, I'll try." Sam said then smiled. "Can we kiss? Start over…"

"I'd like that." Dean smiled back.

Their lips met then joined, chaste became passionate and Sam melted. He blushed when Dean let go. "I can't say no to you, you know that. Even without the curse, you…you affect me like no man ever has. It's not that I have no choice but to give myself to you but…I find that I don't want to stop once you touch me. I want to give myself to you, totally. I go whore anyway but…with you, I want to, even if I had the choice. You…melt me, Dean." Sam admitted. "I can't say no to you. Anything you ask or want I find I want to give you, my Mate."

"Do you love me, Sam?" Dean asked and realized that for once the thought of another loving him didn't scare the crap out of him. The fight or flight response hadn't kicked in with Sam.

"Yes, I do." Sam said smiling and nuzzling his cheek with his own. "The curse…my own choice."

"Then I'm sure I'll love you, too." Dean said then asked while making him look at him. "Give me time, that's all I ask…to get used to this."

"I can do that." Sam agreed and pulled him close. "Mine!" He felt the Faery part of him reach into Dean and fill him, his Mate glowed then changed slightly. He looked the same but his eyes held power now, it glowed out like embers in a fire, dim light in the green. "You are like me now. I just finished the claiming."

"How? I'm a Faery!" Dean asked confused and John stood behind him echoing the sentiment.

"When you mate a Faery, which I technically am even if they deny it, you become a Faery like them, kind off. You get powers like mine and immortality. We get a mind link and telepathic powers. Some telekinesis, enhanced strength and speed, flexibility, agility, and greatly increased healing abilities. You'll heal from almost anything now, almost instantly like I do, and you can't be killed but with Cold Iron. _Blessed_ Cold Iron. It has to blessed by a leprechaun, which most won't do, so don't ask one to. They usually kill you first. Leprechauns don't like Faeries, there's a rivalry you see, and they hate humans just as much. They find them selfish and vain, and they mostly are greedy, always wanting their gold or wishes. Don't ask for a wish, most of all don't ask for that! They will get pissed! They aren't Genie's, that's what they'll say. Then kill you for even mentioning it or grant you your wish so that it goes horribly wrong and probably will kill you anyway... They may not like Faeries and they love me; they've never tried to sleep with me or activate my curse. They were the ones that spent time with me when I was young. Never saw me as anything but a person; never treated me like a whore or Doxy. They refused to call me a Doxy, just Sam. They were good to me; they are my friends." Sam told him. "You'll feel and be sensed as human, you'll essentially be human but not, like I am. Part Faery and part human, I can only gift you with what I already have and that isn't as much as I wished I could…not a full Faery you know. Just a doxy." Sam hung his head in shame at that.

"A loose woman or whore…" John said thinking of the translation. "You aren't a whore."

"It's just a title. Because I'm not…the curse and all. The Faeries named me that. Obeiron himself gave me the title. To the Faeries I'm forever known as 'the Doxy'." Sam said.

"Well, to me, you are Sam Parson, and my Mate. And the damn Faeries can keep their title; you won't go by that anymore." Dean said firmly. Then softened at the hurt in Sam's eyes. "I don't mind the claiming and Faery thing you did to me, it was a gift, right? One all give to their mates…" Dean asked. "I might like being a Faery. I'm still me, so I'm okay with it. It made me yours now, too, not just you being mine? You chose me this time?" He said looking into Sam's eyes as they filled with love at his words.

"Yes, but just the human ones. Humans become Faery when they mate to one…so they don't die on them. And it's the final step in the mating that I have to decide on, the only one I had a say in. No curse could make me give it; it had to be given of my own free will. So I gave it to you. It made you mine for all time now…I chose you as you chose me. I decided you were worth that when you said I wasn't a Doxy to you…you don't know how much it meant to me to hear you say that. Most just saw me as a whore…all but a few. They became my friends after that and they know the truth. I had to tell them, so they'd understand why I did it with them. Most were werewolf Packs, a couple really. Two were werewolf Alphas and their Packs I actually helped by sleeping with them, thanks to my Faery powers; I can explain that later… two of them were hunters, and some were witches, a coven of good ones. They agreed to aid me if I needed them. I'm normally a very nice guy, er…girl. I'm both I guess. I go by 'he' if you must know, even if I'm in female form."

"You have no control over it? None at all…" John had to ask.

"No, it just happens. I've learned to just carry girl clothes around and deal with it when it happens. It happens at odd times really, in the middle of sex, grocery shopping, that's embarrassing, walking down the street, standing at a bus stop, hell, it even happened when I was in the men's room waiting to use a urinal. Now that was awkward, thank goodness Faeries can cloud minds or it could have been worse." Sam said. "I just grabbed my bag, ran into the ladies room and changed in a stall. I changed back a month later."

"Wait, if you're a Faery, and immortal, how old are you really?" Dean asked curiously.

"623." Sam said. "I was cursed right at a hundred years old so I've been this way for over…522 years, or close to it."

"Is Parsons your real last name?" Dean asked.

"I don't have one, so it's just for appearance purposes. I'm used to just 'Sam'. I have to change identities too much to keep one." Sam said and took his hand. "I'd like to change it to Winchester though, if you'd want me to…or I could wait to see about it later."

"Winchester works for me, Sammy." Dean said smiling. "Samuel Winchester, my husband and wife in one, I like it." He kissed him then. "I'm going to make you very happy, you'll see. Take great care of my baby. Speaking of which, can we have one?"

"Yes, if I'm in girl form. When I change over, I keep the pregnancy, that's all. The change don't hurt the fetus at all, magical womb and all. When I'm pregnant, right around time I give birth, I get a place to give birth from anyway. It's a Faery thing." Sam said. "As a girl, I'm all girl, that includes all the female parts, inside and out."

"Good to know." Dean said thoughtfully. "We can have a family someday, I'd like that."

"Me, too. Always wanted one." Sam admitted. "I love you, Dean."

"I know, baby boy. I'll love you, too…soon I suspect." Dean said smiling and took his hand again, helping him up. The car horn beeped and they laughed. "Dad's impatient, you'll get used to it."

"Can we make him like us? I can do it since we're related now, if he's up for it…can I ask?" Sam said. Not wanting to lose his new family. Didn't want to spend another century alone again…with no family. It had been so long since he had one…he wanted to keep this one if he could.

"I suspect you can." Dean said. "It's a good idea, we'll bring it up later."

"Okay." Sam said and they shut the door behind them now. "I'm so lucky I found you in that bar, could have ended up with another loser."

"Won't happen again, you're mine now." Dean said then added possessively. "And I don't share!"

"I was hoping you'd say that." Sam chuckled and they got in the car.

"What were you discussing back there? I swore I saw my name on your lips." John said pulling out now. "Spill it, you know you want to."

So they did.

And John listened very intently.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(Prologue)

John stretched his legs as they got out of the car, brushing the dust off already. "Don't feel much different, son." He confided quietly.

"You won't. I'm only half Faery, so you will be the same. Same gifts and stuff but still very human. You'll always look human, never Faery in appearance; like me." Sam told him again. "You're still you, don't worry. Just impossible to kill. I suspect even the demon can't kill you or possess you; see him try now. He won't like what happens, trust me."

"What do you mean? Happened to you, too…" John said as they got their stuff from the trunk. "What affects us, harms us? Are we impervious?"

"No, we can be hurt. Vampires can't turn us but wolves can, and it takes a hell of a lot of damage to affect us though; we can be mauled and hurt but not ripped apart. We can't be affected by spells much, I can but only the ones that change sexes and dealing with lust; they interact badly with my curse. But not with you guys, they won't work on you at all. Faery magic will but they avoid us, so that's not a problem. Dante's powers will, your cousin's, yeah, I know him. He's one of my former lovers, don't look that way…he was a one night stand that saw me change to a man the next morning….long story short, we talked and I explained, and we became friends. Dorian's the other hunter, yes, she knows and we were off and on lovers, we'll explain later if necessary. Not anymore, clearly but yes, we were lovers. Grim, he's the werewolf, he knows and sends wolves to help me from time to time. Some witches, former lovers and, yes, they tried to break it for me, too…I was a girl for three months because of that. I had to wait for their spell to wear off of my curse. So no breaking it obviously, it only makes it worse…you can be hit with a spell but it takes a powerful one to work and only if cast by a powerful Sorceress or sorcerer class one. But death one or maiming spells won't work on us. We have some in-built protection or something to that kind of thing. Guess Immortality means immortality in that case. Nothing that will kill us will work but other kinds will if cast by the right person." Sam explained then nodded to the house. "He won't be afraid of me if he knows, will he? He's bound to find out. I change too frequently for him not to notice at some point."

"He'll be fine with you, we'll tell him right away so he understands." Dean reassured him and tugged him inside. "We're okay with being Faeries, Sam. Tell him, Dad."

"I asked you to…I agreed with it, didn't I?" John said then sighed, patting his shoulder. 'I'm fine now, let's just get this over with. I'm starving and we got a case he can help with. Come on."

And with that they headed in. Bobby greeted them warmly and shook Sam's hand.

"You said you had something to tell me?" Bobby said and pointed to the study. "In here. The lasagna has another half hour to cook and the rest of you guys aren't here yet. I'm expecting two more." He chuckled at their puzzled looks. "Just Dorian and Dante, that's it."

He noticed Dean's eyes darken but figured he'd find out why later. For now he really wanted to know what they had to say.

They'd been mysterious about Sam and his curiosity was piqued.

Now he really had to know!

Xxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
